monstergalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aries
'Vuvu' 'Appearance' Creation with a crown, a skull and some kind of creature combined. 'Team' Basic 'Catching Rate' Beginner Mogadex Entry "Vuvus have a passion for mortuary rituals and can always be found wearing some sort of death mask" 'Attacks' *'Headbutt' *'Spin Kick' *'Armour' 'Locations' *The Rue Morgue *Thornwood *Heavenly Greens Cemetary *Heavenly Greens Gate 'Munyu' 'Appearance' Munyu is a spiral haired sheep and lives in spiral areas. 'Team' Basic 'Catching rate' Common 'Mogadex entry - "Munyus are soft, lazy sheep who have slipped through the evolutionary cracks..."' 'Attacks' *'Bodyslam' *'Planted Charge' *'Zodiac Vulnerability' 'Locations' *'Spiral Path' *'Spiral Road' *'Northside' *'Heavenly Greens Gate ' 'Twister' 'Appearance' Twister looks like a baby phoenix with a flaming head and tail feathers. 'Team' Basic 'Catching Rate' Uncommon Mogadex Entry "Twisters are fiery little devils with a passion for digging and the energy of a thousand suns." 'Attacks' *Headbutt (Physical attack) *Cyclonic Flame (Zodiac attack) Fiery tornado(Increased Zodiac Attack) *Poison Trap (Special ability; chance of inflicting Poison when attacked) 'Locations' *Sandswirl Point *Sandswirl Penisula *Sandswirl Shrubwalk 'Woolf' 'Appearance' Woolf appears to be a mechanical wolf in sheep's clothing. 'Team' Basic 'Catching Rate' Super Rare Mogadex Entry "Because of the Woolf's huge, gaping mouth, smaller Mogas sometimes survive its attack by leaping inside and hiding until the Woolf forgets about them." 'Attacks' *Punch (Physical attack) *Sonic Bark (Zodiac attack) *Poison Trap (Special ability; chance of inflicting Poison when attacked.) 'Locations' *Spiral Cave *Spiral Path *Spiral Road *Northside 'Sandborrow' 'Appearance' Sandburrow has a sharp skin 'Team' Advanced 'Catching Rate' Super Rare Mogadex Entry "Constantly irritated due to the sand in his crags, Sandburrow is not one to mess with." Attacks Bodyslam (Physical attack) sandswipe (zodiac attack) life tap (chance of stealing health from enemy when you land asuccesfull attack.) Locations *Marshamarsha Marsh 'Lumo' 'Appearance' Lumo looks like combination with monkey and sheep , and he looks happy. 'Team' Advanced 'Catching Rate' Mogadex Entry "Lumos have a springy tail they use to bounce from place to place, and to smack rude Mogas senseless." 'Attacks' *Roundhouse(Physical Attack) *Monkey Paw(Zodiac Attack),furious fist(leveled) *Life Tap(Special Ability;Chance of stealing health when done a succesful attack) 'Locations' *Lapis Forest *Mussel shoals *Lazuli Grove 'Spike' 'Appearance' Spike look like a black and white cat with two tails 'Team' Advanced 'Catching Rate' Legendary Mogadex Entry "Traditionally kept by kings, the Spike's firey individualistic spirit makes it a challenge for any tamer." 'Attacks' 'Locations' west summer road Marshamarsha Mar Chiberus 'Appearance' Chiberus is a three-headed, flaming dog. 'Team' BASIC 07:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) 'Catching Rate' legendary 07:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mogadex Entry "Being guard dog to the underworld is hard work, but the Chiberus loves every moment of their job." 'Attacks' ********Punch (Physical attack) ********Razor Bite (Zodiac attack) ********Zodiac Weakness (Special ability; lowers the strength of your enemy's Zodiac attack) Locations ********Miasma Depths ********Swirly Dump ********Marshamarsha Marsh ********Lobster Tornado ********Spiral Cave Ibex ' ' 'Appearance' a brown mountain goat 'Team' Premium and Event 'Catching Rate' Uncommon Mogadex Entry ' "''Ibexes are angry, irascible creatures with bad attitudes. They prefer to live by themselves in the mountains." '''Attacks ********Headbutt ********Ram Horns ********Zodiac Weakness 'Locations' ********Marshamarsha Marsh Brineep 'Appearance' It has two yellow wings and purple skin 'Team' Premium and Event 'Catching Rate' Rare Mogadex Entry "These smug little Mogas love to hover over the battlefield, offering criticisms and complaints." 'Attacks' 'Locations' west summer road Rainburn 'Appearance' Rainburn is a large, black bird with a rainbow tail. 'Team' Premium and Event 'Catching Rate' Epic Mogadex Entry "The Rainburn causes fires with its energetic tail wherever it goes, staining its body black with ash and hiding its colorful plumage." 'Attacks' Bodyslam ********Piledriver (Physical attack) ********Gilding Fury/Flying Inferno (Zodiac attack) ********Regenerate (Special ability: regenerates a certain amount of HP per turn) ********Healing Shield (Random Ability) Locations ********Darkwood (Team fight, cannot capture at this point; during St. Patrick's Day event) ********west summer road 07:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Zodiac Sign